What Makes A Leader
by storyspinners
Summary: 10 drabbles about Zuko and what it takes to be a leader.
1. Teamwork

Authors Note: We don't own Avatar, just borrowing.

**

**

**Teamwork:**

If anyone ever said that Zuko needed a helping hand, he would have denied it. He didn't need luck, so why would he need help? He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He was strong and powerful.

And he worked alone.

But there had been those times… When he and his uncle were on the run, avoiding all means of capture. When he and Aang, though enemies at the time narrowly escaped Zhao's clutches, or later searching for the original source of firebending. When he and Sokka, both men of action and ideas, survived the Boiling Rock. Or when he and Katara, opposites in more than just elements, fought their way to find her mother's killer.

Teamwork is not something that can be forced, as was proven with Mai and Ty Lee; but rather something that happens naturally and willingly.

If Zuko stopped to think about, he'd realize he was at his best, when not alone.

**

**


	2. Focused

**

**

**Focused:**

Zuko sat alone in a small, but rather comfortable room. His back straight, his legs crossed, and his eyes closed shut.

He breathed in, slowly, feeling his chest and lungs expand with air.

He breathed out, allowing the air to escape him in one continuous breath.

Four candles rested on a wooded platform before him. With each inhale and exhale, their flames flickered; stronger and brighter, then dimmer and weaker.

He continued with this steady pace.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

"Zuko!" voice yelled, as his door suddenly banged open.

Sigh.

Exhale.

"You gotta come quick!" Aang was saying so fast he almost didn't catch the words, "We just found this really great place with a waterfall and enough room to play some games and—"

"I got it," Zuko said, peering at the young airbender out of the corner of his eye, "I'll be there later."

Aang simply shrugged, but turned to leave the room; closing the door behind him with a snap.

Zuko looked back at the softly glowing candles before closing his eyes once again. As much as wanted to join the others, he did have to finish with his exercise first.

He shifted his weight and relaxed.

Inhale.

Exhale.

**

**


	3. Visionary

**

**

**Visionary:**

"I had a vision of the wealth and prosperity of the Fire Nation growing and expanding beyond history. Of the other nations, accepting a Fire Lord as their true ruler; rejoicing in the triumph of a divided world united under one banner. Of the Fire Nation rightfully claiming what was meant to be theirs."

"I had a vision of a world conquered by the might of the greatest nation in history; those too weak to accept the rule of Fire cowering before the strength and power of the greatest element. Of an entire world, not just a single nation, bowing down to a newly resurrected Phoenix King. A world reborn from the ashes of unstoppable defeat."

"I have a vision of a world saved. Of a world built of similarities and differences, but balanced between the equality of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Of a world that has suffered and struggled and fought for over a hundred years and will come out stronger because of it. I have the vision of a world different from the last. A world rebuilt."

**

**


	4. Resilient

**

**

**Resilient: **

If the world pushed him, Zuko pushed back. He kept going, not pausing to stop until he got the job done. When forces beat him down or ran him into the ground, he stood back up, gathering his footing, and faced it head on.

He would not, could not, give up. Ever.

"Zuko, would you just give it up already," Mai said, as she crossed her arms.

"Nope," Zuko grunted as he tried again to move the too large and too difficult dresser across the room.

Mai just raised an eyebrow at him. "You're so stubborn," she said.

But, bit by bit, the dresser moved.

**

**


	5. Strong

**

**

**Strong:**

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during an eclipse."

But he was wrong. Zuko wasn't afraid of his father.

Not anymore.

But he did need the Fire Lord's complete attention. Zuko needed him to listen; just listen, so he could set things straight. To finally have the strength to lay it out in front of him; to take a stand for what he now knew to be right.

No, he wasn't afraid.

And that strength never left him as his father shot fierce blue lightning in his direction.

And Zuko shot it back.

**

**


	6. Good Example

**

**

**Good Example:**

It was a calm, warm evening as gentle clouds rolled across the sky above the Fire Nation.

Zuko continued to wave off the ever persistent attendants as they tried in vain to get their Fire Lord to make use of the royal procession. But Zuko just wanted to walk, stretch his legs, wear his "everyday" clothes, and enjoy the weather.

After passing several houses with a few curious on-lookers, a young girl came bouncing up toward Zuko. Behind her were a group of other kids and teenagers alike, who seemed to have stopped in the middle of their game to watch.

She bowed awkwardly when she reached him, he dark braided hair falling past her shoulders, before she stood straight again, clutching a small doll.

She smiled shyly before asking, "Would you like to play with us?"

It was such an innocent question. One full of hope and anticipation.

"Alright," Zuko couldn't bring himself to say no for some reason.

The young girl practically beamed as she waved him over to her friends.

Before Zuko could follow, a rather urgent and annoyed voice spoke from behind him. "But my Lord," one of his assistants said, "Shouldn't you be setting an example for the people."

Zuko walked toward the group of laughing kids, tossing back over his shoulder, "I am."

**

**


	7. Likeable

**

**

**Likeable:**

Zuko had craved his father's love for so long; wanted it, needed it. He had yearned to be accepted not only by his family, but by his nation.

Yet, he found that the people who liked him, were the ones he least expected. When he wasn't trying so desperately to impress them. People like Song with a burn on her leg, the young farm boy, Lee, or even Jin who had asked him on a date. He didn't deserve the friendship they offered him, or the respect they gave him, but they did anyway.

They had liked him for him. Just for being who he was.

But for a person to truly be accepted by others, he first had to learn to accept himself.

**

**


	8. Quick Thinking

**

**

**Quick Thinking:**

To be quick thinking, a person needs to be smart...

_"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."_

_"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative."_

To be clever...

_"You'll have to defend yourselves. Then everyone will know. Come on! Show them what you can do."_

_ "You want a show? I'll give you a show!"_

_"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now!"_

_"You're the one who needs help!"_

To be perceptive...

_"No, I have to do this alone."_

_"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked Fire Nation prisons don't have bison day cares. We'll take my war balloon."_

**

**


	9. Responsible

**

**

**Responsible:**

Zuko didn't know if he could do it. He couldn't go into that tent. Not now. Not after everything he had said and done.

What would his uncle say? Would he turn his back on his nephew? Refuse to speak to him like he had done in prison?

Zuko was sure he'd prefer his uncle yelling at him, other than that unbearable silence. He'd give anything to hear his uncle's reassuring voice.

Worse, though, would be seeing that disappointed look in his uncle's eyes. Knowing that Zuko had let him down.

But he had to go into that tent. He had to take responsibility for his choices; make up for what he had done. Zuko knew it wouldn't be easy. It wasn't easy just walking into his uncle's tent in the first place. But he had to try.

* * * *

Zuko couldn't believe that his uncle was so forgiving.

**

**


	10. Inspirational

**

**

**Inspirational:**

"So we came all this way for nothing!" Sokka said, "I failed...again."

Zuko wasn't sure how to reply to that, "What would uncle say?" he thought out loud. He looked to the sky, as some jumbled thoughts came to mind. "Sometimes, clouds have two sides...a dark and light and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! Sooo...when life seems down, take a bite out of the sandwich..?" Did that even sound right?

But Sokka suddenly looked hopeful, "Hey! Maybe we haven't failed after all!

"That's the spirit!" Zuko said back, adding in a slight undertone, "I can't believe that worked, I didn't even know what I was saying."

Sokka replied, still looking off in the distance, "No, what you said made no sense at all, but look!" He gestured to the grounds below, "Suki!"

So perhaps Zuko wasn't great at motivating people. He figured maybe he would have picked up a few things from his uncle, but he guessed he was wrong.

* * * *

Sokka sighed in defeat, "Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail," he said sadly.

"No, it's not," Zuko said, rather forcefully, "Look, Sokka; you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

Sokka glared at the firebender, "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

But Zuko spoke over him, "Even though you'll probably fail over and over again..."

"Seriously, not helping."

"You have to try every time," Zuko continued, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail."

Advice comes from a mixture of experience and heart. Maybe he was cut out for this after all.

THE END

**

**


End file.
